


You are my heart

by PhantomCrow2theend96



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Married Couple, Naked Cuddling, Psychopaths In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomCrow2theend96/pseuds/PhantomCrow2theend96
Summary: Sleeping morning cuddles and musings and fluff.
Relationships: Duncan/Mal (Total Drama)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	You are my heart

I slowly open my eyes and gripe the sleeping body next to me tighter. My husband Duncan, we got married after all stars. He is my heart he keeps me human. I feel Duncan start to wake up and stop my musings.

" Good morning Mal. How did you sleep last? I slept so good because of all the fun we had last night." He asked sleepily into my chest.

"Good morning love. I slept good. Last night was a lot of fun my love. You are my heart. You are the best thing to ever happen to me." I say as I hold him tighter to my chest.

"You are such a sap" he giggles. "Yes I am but I am your sap. Now how about we get up and get some breakfast?" I say while I slowly push him off of my chest.

"Sounds good. Who's turn is it? We had takeout yesterday. Pass me some clothes?" He asked while getting out of our warm bed.

"Its my turn to cook today what are you in the mood for?" I ask after getting dressed and tossing him his clothes.

"Yes it's your turn you always were the better cook. How about French toast and home fries with a side of bacon?

"Sounds good to me. Let's go." I grab his hand and walk into the kitchen.


End file.
